


Love takes a stand.

by Shoantell



Series: Love is truly amazing. [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Caring, Custody Battle, Cute Kids, Drama, Emotions, Eternal Diva Spoilers, Family Drama, Food, Forbidden Love, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Inspirational Speeches, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Old Married Couple, Party, Partying, Post-Divorce, Retirement, Toast, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Shawn throws his husband Mark a retirement party and invite all of their friends old and new one's.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker
Series: Love is truly amazing. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Love takes a stand.

**Author's Note:**

> To my sweet husband who I love with all my heart... 
> 
> THE PLANNING..... Shawn the diva.

Relax Shawn okay breath" said Kane to his brother in law.

" My brother's gonna like it it's not too fancy it screams mark" he said.

No! I don't want him to like it I want him to love it" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ohh! My god where the hell is that guest list ?" He asked one of the decorators. She shrugged and left.

Shawn went inside his house and looked at his son " Seth you could atleast get of your phone and help" he said.

Dad we have people who are hired to do that job" he said leaving the room.

Agg! That kid is spoiled screamed Shawn " Kane chuckled" and who's to blame for that!" He said and walked out giving Shawn space.

Candy the head decorator walked in handing Shawn the guestlist, Shawn went through it and frowned " what is this?" he asked" uhm! Those are all the names we got from Mr Calloway sir" she said.

Shawn stormed off frastrated to find his husband.

Mark honey! What is this?" He asked.

It's a guest list" he answered.

I know it's a guest list I mean why did you invite Bret?" He asked.

Because his my old friend and his Kenny's father " said mark.

I know that he's also my ex husband incase you forgot" said Shawn.

Mark chuckled and kissed Shawn's lips " I want him here and so does Kenny it's My party after all" mark said and continued to go through his iPad.

Shawn groaned and stormed off.

Mark shook his head his husband is such a drama queen.

It was later when Kenny arrived home with his husband Jon from Florida .

You know babe we can book a hotel" suggested Jon.

Nonsense mark said that it's okay baby relax " said Kenny.

Jon pulled him close for kiss and a hug " I love you " he said.

Kenny blushed " I love you too" the door opened and mark stepped out and welcomed them " you made it" he said.

Kenny smiled yes dad we made it" he said giving his stepdad a hug, mark pulled back to knod at Jon who responded with a nod.

" Come on in " it's just too busy in here watch your steps" he said.

Shawn walked in a small smile plastered on his face" my baby's home" he walked over to hug Kenny.

" Hello daddy" he said with a smile.

How have you been ?" Shawn asked not caring about Jon who was just standing there.

I'm have been fine atleast you could try to acknowledge my husband he is the father of your grandchild " said Kenny clearly annoyed this is not how he wanted to tell his family but Shawn can be a bitch .

Mark smiled and hugged Kenny " wow! You're expecting " he said.

Kenny nodded " yes dad we are expecting" he said.

Shawn stood There shocked lost for words he opened his mouth and nothing came out.

" You're pregnant?" He asked.

Kenny nodded with a smile." Yes eleven weeks" he said.

But... But... You can't be I mean your just starting to make a name for yourself" reasoned Shawn.

I'm ready daddy we both ready" said Kenny.

No ! No! Your not financially ready" he said.

Jon and I are good financial wise." Said Kenny.

Shawn huffed and looked at Jon " you ruined my son's life" he said and left.

Mark apologized saying it was all this planning going to his head he didn't mean it.

Jon smiled and took his husband to their room hoping to get through week with out any trouble.


End file.
